Die Entrückung Avalons in die Nebel
by Sorcerer3
Summary: Gawens Hochzeit steht bevor, da geschieht etwas ganz Schreckliches. Die Römer.... - Nicht die bekannte Version von M. Z. Bradley. Habe einen Teil ihres Bestsellers "Die Herrin von Avalon" veränder und erweitert! Hoffe es gefällt! Feedback erwünscht


Vorwort  
  
Diese Geschichte baut auf dem Roman "Die Herrin von Avalon" von Marion Zimmer Bradley auf. Die Fans (ich eingeschlossen) werden sagen, wenn sie die Geschichte gelesen haben. "Das ist aber nicht so wie in 'Die Herrin von Avalon'" Natürlich nicht. Dieser Teil des Romans hat mir nicht gefallen und ich habe ihn in veränderter Weise niedergeschrieben und vereinzelt ist schon einmal eine Passage übernommen worden. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben und ich bitte jeden der sie liest mir ein Feedback zu geben. Jede Art von Kritik ist erwünscht! Bitte schreiben an m.p.rieger@gmx.de! Danke. Und viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!  
  
M. Rieger  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
»Einst, vor langer Zeit, war Avalon noch nicht dem Reich der Menschen entrückt, sie war über ein normales Boot zu erreichen und man brauchte keine Priesterin, um die Nebel zu teilen.« Sie blickte in die Runde, die drei neuen Zöglinge hingen an den Lippen der Hohepriesterin. Immer weniger Menschen schicken uns ihre Kinder, damit sie hier aufwachsen und zu einer Priesterin ausgebildet zu werden. »Damals lebten hier die geweihten Priesterinnen, die Druiden und die Christenpriester nebeneinander und beteten nebeneinander ihre Götter an. Doch die Christen sind arrogant geworden und wollten die Insel für sich beanspruchen. Möchtet ihr die Geschichte hören?« Die Kinder nickten. Für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und eine Vision kündigte sich an. Aber wie jede Priesterin besaß auch Viviane die Macht eine Vision zu unterdrücken. Sie kannte die Bilder dieses schrecklichen Vorfalls mit den Mönchen. Sie erinnerte sich noch immer gut an die letzte Sommersonnenwende und das Beltanefest davor. An diesen beiden heiligen Festen hatte sie in Visionen immer wieder die Bilder von damals gesehen. Warum nur, Göttin? Was willst du mir damit sagen? Doch SIE blieb stumm wie jedes Mal, wenn Viviane diese Frage an die Göttin richtete. Viviane bemerkte das die Kinder unruhig wurden. Sie ließen sich kaum etwas anmerken, dazu war ihre Erfurcht vor der Herrin von Avalon zu groß. »Ihr wisst morgen ist Beltane«, fuhr sie schließlich fort, »Auch das wovon ich euch berichten möchte geschah an einem Beltanefest. Viele Winter sind seit damals vergangen und viele Regen habe die geschändete heilige Erde gereinigt« Viviane wusste die Mädchen waren vielleicht neun oder zehn und begriffen nicht wirklich was sie ihnen versuchte nahe zu bringen. Ihr Großmutter, die Tochter der Fee hatte ihr einmal auf die Frage, warum sie ihr eine Geschichte erzähle, die sie nicht begreife, geantwortet 'Mein Kind, ich habe dreißig Jahre gebraucht, um die Geschichte der Insel Mona zu begreifen, doch hätte man sie mir nicht mit fünf das erste Mal erzählt, hätte ich sie bis heute nicht richtig verstanden.' Nun, aber das war nun wirklich eine andere Geschichte und sie sollte sich lieber auf diese Geschichte konzentrieren. Viviane verbannte all diese Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und setzte erneut an. »An dem Beltane von dem ich spreche, wollte meine Großmutter, die Tochter der Fee, ihren Geliebten, einen weisen Druiden mit dem Namen Gawen heiraten. Er war der Pendragon, der Sohn der hundert Könige«  
  
Und so begann Viviane die Geschichte von der Entrückung Avalons aus der Welt zu erzählen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war ein besonders schöner Tag. Gawen war noch vor Sonnenaufgang hinausgegangen, um den Sonnenaufgang am Tag seiner Hochzeit zu sehen. Er hatte sich unter einen der vielen Apfelbäume auf Avalon gesetzt und betrachtete die blauen tätowierten Drachen, die sich um sein Handgelenk schlangen. Vor zwei Tagen hatte sie ihm ein alter Mann aus dem Volk gemacht, doch sie juckten noch immer ein bisschen. Im Osten hatte sich der Himmel schon rot gefärbt. Das hier war sein Lieblingsplatz auf Avalon. Ein goldenes Glitzern auf der Oberfläche zeigte das sich die Sonne sich am Horizont über den See erheben würde. Kein Wölkchen war am Himmel zu sehen. In wenigen Minuten hatte sich die rote Scheibe ganz aus dem See erhoben und tauchte die Wiesen mit ihren Apfelbäume und ganz Avalon in rotgoldenes Licht. Gawen hätte am liebsten noch den ganzen Morgen hier verbracht, doch er wusste er würde bald gehen müssen, um sich zu den Waschungen vor seiner Hochzeit zu begeben. Er tröstete sich damit, dass er noch oft hier herkommen könnte. Wie sehr er sich täuschte. Seine Gedanken wanden sich Sianna zu. Im Strahlen der Sonne tauchte ihr Gesicht auf und er konnte es kaum erwarten sie wieder zu sehen. Mit einem Grinsen dachte er an die letzte Nacht, die Beltanenacht, zurück. Doch das war nicht Sianna, gestern waren auch er nicht Gawen, da waren sie Gott und Göttin. Er blickte nach links. Da unten, im Tal, war das Heiligtum der Christen und die schäbigen Hütten der Mönche. Seit langem war er nicht mehr da gewesen, genauer gesagt seit Vater Joseph gestorben war. Nach dem gutmütigen, freundlichen Mönch hatte Bruder Paulus die Leitung der Priestergemeinschaft der Christen übernommen und Gawen wusste, Paulus wollte ihn nicht sehen, es sei denn er würde zu ihrem Glauben übertreten und sich von seinen angeblich 'falschen' Göttern lossagen. Flüchtig konnte er sich noch erinnern, wie er dort Gesangsunterricht bekommen hatte. Aber er war froh bei den Druiden zu leben und er bereute nicht sein Gelübde abgelegt zuhaben. »Das hier war auch immer mein Lieblingsplatz!«, rief jemand mit keuchender rauer, aber gutmütiger Stimme. Gawen erkannte die Stimme und drehte sich um, »Aber mittlerweile schleppe ich mich nur noch selten hier raus.« Der alte Brannos kam auf einen großen, selbstgeschnitzten Eichenholzstab gestützt, die Anhöhe hinauf. »Brannos!«, rief Gawen begeistert, schon seit seiner Ankunft auf Avalon als er neun oder zehn war, waren der liebenswerte und damals schon alte Mann und er gute Freunde. Damals hatte er seine Ausbildung zum Druiden und Barden bei ihm begonnen, schon zu dieser Zeit hatten weiße Strähnen seine Haare durchzogen und einige Falten hatten sein Gesicht bereits gezeichnet. Heute, Jahre später waren seine Haare komplett weiß außer merkwürdigerweise einer einzigen breiten schwarzen Strähne die ihm ins Gesicht hing. Tiefe Falten in Gesicht und an den Händen zeigten sein Alter und aus seinen klaren, blauen Augen sprach große Weisheit und Erfahrung. Voller Freude sprang Gawen auf und stützte den alten Mann. Dieser machte eine abwehrende Geste, doch Gawen half ihm trotzdem die letzten Schritte hinauf. »Es ist noch genauso wie bei meiner eigenen Hochzeit, nun ja ich nehme an, die Sonne wird sich immer bis zu letzten Tag der Welt im Osten erheben«, der Druide lächelte und Gawen war überglücklich den liebenswerten Mann, der soviel Wärme ausstrahlte getroffen zu haben. Seit seiner Priesterweihe, die der alte Brannos durchführte hatte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte auch den Wunsch geäußert, dass der alte Freund, die Hochzeit von Sianna und ihm durchführte und er freute sich, als er zustimmte. Sie standen noch eine ganze Weile schweigend da, diesen wunderschönen Augenblick zu genießen, bis sich der alte Brannos schließlich räusperte. »Nun, es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich würde auch noch gerne hier bleiben, aber ich schätze wir sollten hinunter gehen, du weißt ja die Waschung wartet... Und«, fügte er hinzu, »deine Braut.« »Na schön.«, antwortete Gawen zögerlich und die beiden wandten widerstrebend dem Sonnenaufgang den Rücken zu.  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Jeder Neugeweihte wurde mit besonderer Fürsorge bedacht, aber Ambios, der Höchste Druide, der sich persönlich bereiterklärt hatte die Waschungen bei dem Pendragon vorzunehmen, behandelte ihn mit so großer Ehrerbietung, dass Gawen staunte. Würde das jetzt immer so sein? Sicher, während des Einweihungsrituals und am gestrigen Beltane hatte er nichts dagegen gehabt ein König zu sein, aber er wollte nicht das er den anderen Druiden gegenüber als etwas Besseres behandelt wurde. Doch Einiges hatte sich für immer verändert. Die blauen Drachen an seinem Handgelenk würden nicht wieder verschwinden und auch Sianna gehörte jetzt zu ihm. Nach der Waschung wurden Gawen die Gewänder gebracht. Er hatte damit gerechnet das sie ihm von einem Druiden gebracht würden, aber offenbar hatte Ambios zwei junge Priesterinnen damit beauftragt. Grinsend, aber auch etwas schüchtern betraten, die jungen Mädchen die Waschhalle. Als sie ihn erblickten verneigten sie sich tief, fingen aber an zu kichern und Gawen hört die Eine sagen: »Hör schon auf, der Jahreskönig!" Sie überreicht ihm schnelle die Gewänder und verließen in großer Eile die Halle. Jahreskönig, überall wo er hinkam in den letzten beiden Tagen flüsterten die Menschen sich das zu, verneigten sich übermäßig tief, was überhaupt nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, eine sehr junge, und wie man ihm sagte sehr übereifrige Priesterin aus dem Haus der Jungfrauen, bat ihn sogar, sie zu segnen. Er mochte das nicht und nahm sich vor mit Caillean, der Hohepriesterin und mit Ambios bei nächstbester Gelegenheit darüber zu sprechen. Caillean war wie eine Mutter für ihn und doch war sie nicht seine Mutter. Ambios hatte ihm sonst immer die kalte Schulter gezeigt und ließ ihn immer spüren, dass er ihn nicht mochte, wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Eltern, doch seit der Merlin Gawen gesagt hatte, das er der Pendragon sei, verhielt er sich ehrerbietig und väterlich. Gawen betrachtete die Gewänder und staunte. Es war eine naturweiße Leinentunika, welche mit Gold bestickt war und auf die mit blau mystische Zeichen genäht waren. Er hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und doch wusste er, dass sie aus der Alten Sprache der Priester des gesunkenen Atlantis stammten und für Glück, Treue und Liebe in der Ehe standen. Vielleicht auch noch für etwas anderes. Er hatte nicht gewusst das die Druiden solch kostbare Dinge besaßen. Außerdem hatten die jungen Mädchen ihm das Schwert gebracht, welches er gestern noch vor dem Beltanefest von dem alten Volk überreicht bekommen hatte. 'Unser erster Schmied hat dieses Schwert vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit aus einem auf die Erde gefallenen Stern gemacht', hatte der Führer des Alten Volkes gesagt, 'Einer der Wissenden aus deinem Volk hat es wieder zusammengefügt, als es zerbrach. Herr, du hast es damals benutzt, um uns zu schützen. Nachdem du tot warst habe wir es sicher aufbewahrt.' Er zog das Schwert aus der einfachen Lederscheide, jedoch besaß sie sicher ihre eigene kleine Magie, denn auch sie war vom Alten Volk gemacht worden. Das Schwert war etwa so groß, wie die der römischen Reiterei, allerdings hatte es eine blattförmige Klinge, wie er sie von den rituellen Bronzeschwertern der Druiden kannte. Doch Bronze war nicht so spiegelblank. Das fünfte Element ... das Metall der Sterne Bevor er sie wieder in die Scheide zurückschob und sie sich umband, betrachtete er sie noch einmal und konnte keine Spuren des Alters darauf entdecken, dieses Schwert, daran gab es keinen Zweifel war ein ganz besonderes und würde noch in die Geschichte der Menschen eingehen. Stolz, mit so viel Kostbarem bekleidet zu sein, verließ er die Halle. Er blickte sich um, die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit waren in vollem Gange, da viel ihm das Kostbarste, dass er besaß ins Auge. Das sollte ich nicht denken, die Zeiten das Frau der Besitz des Mannes ist, sind ja wohl vorbei und gelten höchstens noch bei den Römern. Sianna war in ein frühlingsgrünes Kleid gehüllt und Lysanda drückte ihr gerade wundervollen, mit den schönsten Blumen von Avalon gemachten, Kranz in die Haare. Als er sie so betrachtete musste er feststellen, dass sie wirklich die Tochter der Fee war. Ihre kräftigen, schwarzen Haare, die in der Sonne glänzten, und ihre dunklen Augen erinnert stark an die Fee in ihrer anderen Welt. Genauso wie ihre unbeschreibliche, zeitlose Schönheit, hatte sie von der Fee geerbt, sowie das wundersame Strahlen aus einer anderen Welt, welches sie umgab und ihre schattenhaften, leisen Bewegungen, mit denen sie über die Erde wandelte kannte man von dem Alten Volk und dem Feenvolk. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, sie kam näher und er bewunderte sie noch immer. »Meine Königin, die Fee...«, murmelte er »Mein König, der Pendragon...«, antwortete sie ihm auf die selbe Weise. Lysanda näherte sich ihnen, wollte sich vor Gawen verneigen, aber er hielt sie eilig davon ab. »Bitte nicht...«, sagte er mit ernstem Gesicht »Natürlich, Herr ... Gawen ... mein Herr«, stammelte sie, »Das Essen ist bereit.« »Vorzüglich!«, antwortete Gawen, »Ich habe heute noch gar nichts gegessen. Sianna?« »Wir werden nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen bis zum Nachmittag, also lass uns zum Tor (*ein Berg) gehen«  
  
Ein lautes Rufen durchbrach die friedliche Stimmung, während Gawen und sie beim Essen waren. »Sollen wir jetzt schon zum Ring der Steine kommen?«, rief Sianna. Ein Mann in weiß näherte sich, offenbar ein Druide. »Was ist denn?«, fragte Sianna noch mal. »Das ist Tarim!«, stelle Lysanda fest. Er kam an den Tisch, ein angstvoller und aufgeregter Ausdruck stand in seinem Gesicht. »Sie kommen! Flieht!«, stieß er plötzlich keuchend hervor. Gawen hatte geglaubt seine Ausbildung bei den Römern vergessen zu haben, doch er war bereits aufgesprungen und seine Hand lag am Schwertgriff. Auch Sianna war aufgesprungen. »Wer? Was ist los?«, fragte Gawen, er war nervös. »Bruder Paulus und seine Mönche!«, sprach er weiter, »Sie haben Seile und Keulen... Wollen die heiligen Ringsteine auf dem Tor stürzen.« Gawen musste lachen. »Ha, sie sind alt und schwach«, erwiderte er schließlich, »Sie können uns nichts anhaben. Du, ich und die meisten der anderen Druiden sind in der Blüte unserer Kraft, wir können den Ring der Steine schützen. Selbst wenn sie völlig den Verstand verloren haben, werden sie uns nicht angreifen.« Er konnte es nicht fassen, nach einem Jahr unter der Führung von Bruder Paulus und sie sind zu Fanatikern geworden. Die friedfertigen Mönche, die er kannte waren nicht so, als Vater Joseph noch unter ihnen weilte. Das ist Bruder Paulus Werk, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Er blickte die zum heiligen Tor hinauf. Außerdem fließt eine Kraftader durch den Ring der Steine. Sie werden von einer anderen, einer göttlichen Kraft gehalten. Sofort, wie als Antwort stieg ein Satz seines alten Lehrers Brannos in seinem Bewusstsein auf. Kein Mensch ist unsterblich, noch unbesiegbar und keine Mauer ist unzerstörbar. Die Menschen errichten und zerstören, schenken Leben und töten, aber es gibt Orte und Menschen, die unter dem besonderen Schutz der Götter stehen. »Wir müssen die anderen Druiden benachrichtigen, sie sollen zu den Ringsteinen kommen. Sie sollen ihre Schwerter mitbringen, doch wir werden an diesem heiligen Tag kein Blut vergießen und schon gar nicht auf heiligem Boden.«, sagte er schließlich. »Die alten Mönche sind nicht unser Problem, sie schaffen es kaum noch den Berg hinauf...« Tarim rang nach Luft. »Es sind die Soldaten. Gawen, Bruder Paulus hat die Römer gerufen.«  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Der Schweiß stieg Gawen auf die Stirn und sein Herz begann heftig zu klopfen. Nicht wegen der Römer, zumindest nicht weil er Angst vor dem offenen Kampf mit ihnen hatte. Er hatte eine Ausbildung bei den Römern gehabt und kannte ihre Taktiken, was ihm einen entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffen würde. Doch es war genauso ein Nachteil, er wusste sehr wohl was die Römer mit Verrätern und Überläufern taten. Aber lies sich nichts anmerken und sagte nur: »Die Römer haben den Auftrag, alle Religionen zu schützen. Sie werden uns nicht angreifen, sondern verhindern, dass die Christenpriester unserer Heiligtum schänden!" Er klang überzeugend, doch er wusste nicht, ob sich seine Worte als wahr erweisen würden. Auch unter den Römer gab es christliche Fanatiker. »Gawen!« Bruder Paulus erschien mit hochrotem Gesicht auf der Anhöhe in der Nähe des Tisches. »Mein armer Sohn, was haben sie dir angetan?« Er lief ihm entgegen, gefolgt von vier seiner Brüder. Fast gleichzeitig erschienen auch Brannos und Ambios. Tarim hatte sie gerufen und ihnen knapp berichtet, was geschehen war. »Haben Sie dich gezwungen, den falschen Göttern zu huldigen? Hat diese Hu...«, er deutet auf Sianna, brach dann aber abrupt ab. Gawens Belustigung folgte der Zorn, er hatte sein Schwert gezogen, er richtete es auf Paulus, besser gesagt, er hielt es ihm direkt unter das Kinn und drückte Spitze leicht in den Hals, aber nur so, dass der fanatische Christenpriester Angst bekam. Seine Brüder wollten sich sofort auf Gawen stürzen, aber Brannos, Ambios und Tarim setzten ihre Stäbe geschickt ein, um sie in Schacht zu halten. »Du wagst es...«, flüsterte Gawen, seine Augen funkelten. Dunkle Wolken zogen auf und verhüllten die Sonne. Der uralte Zauber der Druiden lies die vier Priester größer und bedrohlicher wirken und die Mönche wichen zurück. »Seht!", Gawen deutete mit der Linken in Richtung Himmel, »Ihr habt den Zorn der Götter auf euch gezogen.« »Heiden! Satanas!«, stieß einer der verängstigten Priester um Paulus aus. Er lag augenblicklich bewusstlos auf dem Boden. »Vater Joseph war ein frommer Mann mit einer reinen Seele. Er war liebevoll und tolerant, hat aber bis zu seinem Tod an seinem Glauben festzuhalten, aber er hätte nie so etwas gesagt! DU bist ein alter Mann der den Verstand verloren hat! Höre auf mich!«, er spürte die geistige Macht der Sprache, die in ihm wirkte, »IHR seid als Bittsteller zu uns gekommen und WIR haben euch Schutz gewährt. IHR wolltet eure Hütten aufstellen und WIR haben es euch erlaubt. IHR wolltet euer Heiligtum am Fuß des heiligen Tors errichten und WIR haben es euch gewährt. IHR wolltet Felder anlegen, um eure Priesterschaft zu versorgen und WIR haben euch erlaubt den heiligen Boden zu bestellen. Wenn ihr im Winter nicht genug Vorräte hattet seid IHR zu uns gekommen und WIR haben unsere Vorräte mit euch geteilt! Wie könnt ihr es wagen?«, er machte eine eindrucksvolle Pause und fuhr dann fort, »Es stört uns nicht, wenn ihr euren Gott anbetet, denn wir wissen: Alle Götter sind ein Gott und alle Göttinnen eine Göttin. Doch der Ring der Steine ist älter als euer Glaube und die Welt. Ihr habt nicht das Recht hier zu sein, geschweige denn das, oder ein anderes Heiligtum zu schänden. Geht!«, einer der Mönche machte ein Zeichen gegen das Böse, »Und verbreitet von mir aus überall, dass der Alte Glaube falsch ist und euer Glaube richtig sei, ABER lasst uns in Ruhe und unsere Heiligtümer. Ich verbanne euch von Avalon! Geht im Guten oder euch wird die Wucht und der Fluch jener Kräfte treffen, die ihr herausgefordert habt!« Gawen hob beschwörend die linke Hand und die anderen Druiden taten es ihm gleich. Die Mönche waren zusammengeschrumpft und sie zitterten unter der Macht der Stimme Gawens. Sie wären im nächsten Moment weggerannt, aber da hörten sie das Klappern genagelter und eisenbeschlagener Sandalen auf den Steinen. Die Römer hatten Avalon erreicht und zehn Soldaten waren auf der Anhöhe vor dem Tor erschienen. Ein Mann trat vor und man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er erschöpft vom Aufstieg war. Das musste der Anführer des Trupps sein, der Decurio. Er nahm eine aufrechte Haltung an, wahrscheinlich um seine Position und seine Macht zu verdeutlichen. »Ich suche Gawen Gaius Macellius Severus! Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihn hier finden würde und er möglicherweise gegen seinen Willen hier festgehalten. Und was tust du da? Wieso bedrohst du diesen christlichen Mönch?« Wenn wir es jetzt geschickt anstellen, werden die Römer ohne mich wieder abziehen, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein! Er senkte sein Schwert und holte tief Luft, um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen nachzudenken, was er sagen sollte, aber Ambios kam ihm zuvor. »Dieser Mann!«, Ambios deutet auf Bruder Paulus, »Dieser Mann hat vor unser Heiligtum, den Ring der Steine, zu schänden. Er hat öffentlich einen geweiht Druiden beleidigt, sowie dessen Verlobte! Er ist zu verhaften, denn er hat sich gegen das Gesetz aufgelehnt!« Der Decurio sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, dann fragte er: »Wer bist du, um so etwas zu behaupten, und wer kann deine Behauptungen bezeugen?« »ICH...«, auch bei Ambios wirkte die Macht der Worte, »...bin der Höchste Druide von Avalon. Seht!«, er zog den Ärmel seines Gewands zurück und zeigte dem Befehlshaber die Tätowierungen, welche für die höchsten Weihen eines Druiden standen, »Ihr fragt nach Zeugen? Dann seht euch hier, um. Dort, die geweihten Priester Brannos und Tarim, und hier, die Priesterin Lysanda und schließlich der Sohn der hundert Könige, der Pendragon, Gawen...« In dem Moment in dem er es aussprach, wünschte er sich schon es nicht gesagt zu haben. Oh nein! Gawen stieß ein Stoßgebet zu Himmel. »AHA!«, stieß der Decurio hervor, »Dann bist du also Gawen Gaius Macellius?« »Das ist mein römischer Name, ich bin der Sohn von Eilan, der Hohepriesterin von...« Ein berstendende Geräusch von Stein und ein Krachen unterbrach ihn, und ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Rücken ließ ihn, und die anderen Druiden auf die Knie fallen. Sie hatten gleichzeitig Schreie ausgestoßen. Gawen rollte sich auf den Rücken, so schnell wie der Schmerz gekommen war, war er auch wieder weg. Er blickte zum Ring der Steine hinauf. Paulus hat die Aufregung genutzt, seine Priester zu den Steinen zu schicken. Eine große Steinsäule war gestürzt worden und lag in zwei Teile zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Augenblicklich setzt ein heftiger Regen ein und der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Ferner Donner war zu hören und die Stimme Brannos durchdrang alles und schallte über ganz Avalon. »Seht, was ihr getan habt, Seht welche Kräfte ihr herausgefordert habt, Spürt die Macht Avalons und die der Götter« Ein Blitz zuckte hernieder und schlug inmitten des Ringsteine ein. Der heilige Boden leitete den Strom weiter und die Kraftader verstärkte ihn noch. An den Ringsteinen entlud sich die Elektrizität und die Mönche, die sich daran zuschaffen machten waren augenblicklich tot. Die anderen waren drauf und dran wegzurennen, doch Bruder Paulus herhob Stimme und reckte die rechte Hand mit einem Holzkreuz gen Himmel »Last euch davon nicht beeindrucken! Eure bösen Geister können mir nichts anhaben!« Er lacht höhnisch, in seinen Augen war der Wahnsinn deutlich zu sehen, er lachte noch einmal höhnisch »ICH BIN GOTT!« Er lachte noch einmal. Ein zweiter Blitz zuckte hernieder und traf Bruder Paulus. Der Himmel klärte sich wieder einwenig auf und der Regen wurde etwas schwächer. Es herrschte Schweigen, die verbliebenen Mönche war geflohen und die Legionäre stand wie angewurzelt da und starrten zum Ring der Steine empor. Der Decurio fast sich wieder und sprach zu Gawen. »Gawen Gaius Macellius Severus, im Namen des Kaisers verhafte ich dich. Leg deine Waffen nieder und komm mit uns!«, rief er im römischen Befehlston, »Du bist ein Deserteur und deine Religion ist verboten!" Nach all diesen Geschehnissen, wollte Gawen nicht kämpfen und schon gar nicht auf heiligem, geweihten Boden. »Seit wann?«, rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen, es war Caillean. Sie war in ihrer ganzen Pracht als Hohepriesterin am Steinring erschienen und blickte auf die Soldaten. »Was willst du, Weib?«, fragte der Decurio »Ich bin Caillean, die Hohepriesterin und Herrin von Avalon. Ich warne euch, ihr hab das Wirken der Göttin hier auf der Insel gesehen. Ich rate euch, zieht ab und wagte es nicht noch einmal ungefragt heiligen Boden zu betreten!« »Oh nein! Ganz sicher nicht. Dieser hier, Gawen Gaius, ist ein Verräter an Rom und er wird bestraft werden!«, die Stimme des Decurio hatte sich verändert, sie war von dem Beständigen in eine Art Winseln gewechselt. Doch er besaß eine enorme Selbstdisziplin. »Er hat Rom nicht den Eid geschworen und ihr habt keinen Grund ihn zu bestrafen. Ihr seid ein machtgieriger, herzloser, armseliger Decurio einer unwichtigen Legion. Glaubt ihr der Kaiser in Rom kümmert sich auch nur einen Deut, um das was ihr hier tut.« »Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber wie wollt ihr verhindern, dass ich ihn mitnehme. Seht euch um: zwei altersschwache, unbewaffnete Druiden, ein bewaffneter Jüngling und eine Priesterin wollen es mit kampferprobten gutbewaffneten Legionären aufnehmen. Lasst es gut sein, Herrin. Ihr habt es selbst gesagt, hier ist heiliger Boden. Hier sollte kein Blut vergossen werden, und schon gar nicht sinnlos.« Caillean schritt hinab zu ihm. »Man sagt, Legionäre wären scharfsinnig und gute Beobachter. Doch mir scheint das nicht so. Ihr seid blind. Seht genauer hin...« In diesem Moment traten aus den Büschen und Bäumen und hinter den Stein etwa fünfzehn Druiden heraus. Hinter ihnen kamen viele Menschen des kleinen Volks hervor, die mit Pfeil und Bogen auf den römischen Trupp zielte. Gawen wusste, die Pfeile waren nicht von Menschenhand geschmiedet. Caillean musste sie benachrichtigt haben, die Druiden und das kleine Volk beaßen die Fähigkeit sich völlig lautlos im Unterholz zu bewegen! »Na schön, Herrin, ihr wollt es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen... An die Waffen!« Es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf für die Legionäre. Caillean und ihre Priesterinnen hatten Nebel heraufbeschworen, in denen die scharfsinnigen Druiden sich leicht zurechtfinden konnten. Mit ihren einfachen Sandalen machen die Priester wenige Geräusche, wohl aber die Römer mit ihren Eisenbeschlagenen Sandalen und ihren Schweren Stiefeln. Doch einige konnten entkommen. Gawen kämpfte zum ersten Mal mit dem Schwert des kleinen Volks. Ihm schien es als steuerte es seine Bewegungen, mühelos durchschnitt es das schwere Schwert eines römischen Soldaten, wie ein Blatt. Er drehte sich, ohne es wirklich zu wissen, um schlug zwei weitere Römer nieder. Ein anderer, mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht, wollte Gawen listig von hinten niederstechen, doch das kleine Volk kam ihm zur Hilfe. Die dehnbaren Weidenäste wirkten wie Peitschenhiebe und schnitten tiefe Wunden, von mehreren Zentimetern Tiefe, in die Haut. Jetzt war er auf einmal alleine. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Von vorne schlug ihm wildes Kampfgetöse entgegen. Gerade wollte er den Geräuschen folgen, da hörte er etwas. Es war kurzes Surren eines Speers der durch die Luft sauste. Im nächsten Moment verspürte er einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken, er stieß einen stummen Schrei aus und spürte wie warmes Blut aus der Wunde hervorquoll. »Sianna...«, flüsterte er und sank auf den geweihten, blutbefleckten Boden.  
  
Hilfe... Sianna,... wo bist du? ...  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Sianna fand Gawen als erste, er lag etwas abseits. Sie warf sich über ihn und weinte. Dann wollte sie den Speer aus seinem Rücken ziehen, doch Caillean trat neben sie und hielt sie zurück. »Wenn wir den Speer jetzt rausziehen, ist er sofort tot.«, sagte sie kühl und Sianna erschrak, doch der Schleier, der Cailleans Gesicht verhüllt konnte ihre Tränen nicht vor Sianna verbergen. »Wir wollen Ihn auf den Altar im Ring der Steine legen, dann werden wir sehen, was wir für ihn tun können.« Drei Druiden traten heran und brachten ihn zum Steinaltar, der mit Decken und Fellen ausgelegt war. Sie schritt über das Schlachtfeld und war äußerlich ganz die Hohepriesterin, aber innerlich aufgewühlt. Jahrelange Übung in Selbstdisziplin ließ sie das aber verbergen. Alle, selbst die Zögling und die Alten hatten sich bereits hier versammelt. Ein kleines Mädchen sagte zu ihrer Freundin: »Zum Glück haben wir den Sieg davongetragen...!«, als Caillean das hörte stürmte auf das Mädchen zu und packte sie am Kragen. »Das war kein Sieg. Die Römer kommen zurück. Sieh dich hier um. Nennst du das einen Sieg!«, fuhr sie das kleine Mädchen an. Sie hatten viele Tote zu beklagen. Nicht nur viele des kleinen Volks, die förmlich niedergemetzelt worden waren, der alte Brannos war tot, sowie zwei junge Priester und eine Priesterin. Ambios und Gawen lagen im Sterben. Riannon war zu ihr geeilt und nahm sie unbefangen in den Arm. Caillean lies das völlig verstörte Kind los. »Ich hätte zur Stelle sein müssen.«, flüsterte sie »Du hast uns gerettete, geistesgegenwärtig hast du die Druiden und das kleine Volk alarmiert...!«, erwiderte Riannon Beim Eintreffen der Römer war sie in ihrem Haus gewesen und hatte sich ausgeruht, wegen der bevorstehenden Festlichkeiten. Sie müsse sich nichts vorwerfen, das beteuerten alle. Plötzlich verspürte sie das Bedürfnis der jungen Priesterin ihr Herz auszuschütten. »Gawen, ich habe meine ganze Hoffnung für Avalon, den alten Glauben und die Göttin gesteckt. Und jetzt, er liegt im Sterben!« »Herrin, Marged kümmert sich schon um ihn. Sie ist die beste Heilerin auf der Insel. Ich bin sicher sie kann ihn retten«, versuchte Riannon sie zu trösten. Caillean schritt langsam, um den Ring der Steine, während sie gegen die Römer gekämpft hatten, nutzen einige mit Bruder Paulus gleichgesinnte die Gelegenheit ihr Werk vorzusetzen. Ein weiterer großer Stein war gestürzt worden und drei der kleineren. Paulus hatte endgültig den Traum zerstört, die beiden Gemeinschaften könnten friedlich nebeneinander leben. Das kleine Volk hatte ihnen berichtet, dass die restlichen Mönche geflohen seien. Sie hätte geschrieen und verzweifelt ihren Gott angefleht. Wie lange würde es dauern bis sich der Kommandant Gedanken um seine Soldaten machte? Doch auch die Mönche waren wahrscheinlich auf direktem Weg zu den Römern. Sie werden kommen. Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Sie werden kommen und das beenden, was sie auf der Insel Mona begonnen haben. Dann wird das alte Wissen und die Mysterien verloren gehen und niemand wird mehr der Göttin dienen... Caillean empfand bei diesem Gedanken eine große Bitterkeit. Die sinkende Sonne nahm der Welt das letzte Licht. Es hätte ein so schöner Tag werden sollen... Es war bereits dunkel, als sie jemand am Arm berührte und sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. »Caillean...?«, fragte Sianna vorsichtig »Was ist? Lebt Gawen nicht mehr...? Was ist mit Ambios?« Sianna schüttelte den Kopf. »Alle Druiden und alle Priesterinnen haben sich an den Ringsteinen versammelt. Sie sind in großer Sorge, einige wollen fliehen, bevor die Römer wiederkommen, andere wollen bleiben und kämpfen. Du musst zu ihnen sprechen.« Caillean nickte stumm.  
  
»Hier können wir nicht bleiben, soviel steht fest!«, versuchte sich Cyniric Gehör zu verschaffen. Eine heftige Diskussion war ausgebrochen. Wie Sianna schon gesagt hatte, einige schlugen vor sich in den Wäldern des Sommerlands zu verstecken und zu kämpfen. Andere wollten in die Berge fliehen. »Das stimmt.«, Caillean hatte den Kreis betreten. Die Druiden hatten Kerzen überall aufgestellt und in jedem Gesicht, dass sich nun auf Caillean richtete sah sie ihre eigenen Ängste und sorgen. Alle Gespräche waren augenblicklich verstummt. »Um in die Berge zu fliehen haben wir keine Zeit und wenn wir auf eine der umliegenden Inseln gehen, bringen wir das ganze kleine Volk in Gefahr. Es ist aussichtslos.« »Wenn wir bleiben, werden sie uns töten. Kennt ihr nicht mehr die Geschichte der Insel Mona. Jeder weiß was sie mit den Priesterinnen tun.«, warf Riannon ein. Es herrschte Schweigen. »Dann wird es den Orden der Druiden und den der Priesterinnen von Avalon nicht mehr geben.«, wurde das Schweigen von Tarim gebrochen, »Wir müssen die uns anvertrauten Kinder zu ihren Eltern schicken und wir verlassen ebenfalls die Insel. Wir teilen uns auf und jeder versucht so gut wie möglich zu überleben.« »Ich bin für das Reisen zu alt. Die Römer können mit meinem alten Leib tun, was sie wollen. Ich muss bleiben« Marged hatte Ambios wieder ins Leben zurückgerufen. Gawen allerdings schlief noch immer und es bestand wenig Hoffnung, dass er wieder aufwachen würde. »Auch ich muss bleiben. Eilan, die Hohepriesterin von Vernemeton hat mir den Auftrag gegeben hier auf dieser heiligen Insel den alten Glauben zu wahren und der Göttin zu dienen. Ich werde meinen Schwur halten.«, antwortete Caillean »Caillean, auch wir können nicht gehen«, sagte Lysanda Die Hohepriesterin überlies sich ihren Gedanken. Ihr Blick streifte die Steine, einige kräftige Priester hatten die gestürzten Steine wieder aufgerichtet, so gut es ging. Der zerbrochen Steine wurde von einem Holzgerüst gehalten. In dem Steinring war es hell, dieser Lichtkreis war von Dunkelheit eingeschlossen. Oh Göttin, was können wir nur tun... Caillean blickte starr auf einen großen Stein, der ihr gegenüber war. Sie runzelte die Stirn, etwas schien sich von dem Stein zu lösen. Zunächst war es nur einen Schatten, doch er nahm allmählich Gestalt an und Caillean wusste wer es war. »Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit«, hallte die reine Stimme der Fee durch den Ring der Steine. Lautlos schritt sie in die Mitte, »Ich sehe euren Überlebenswillen, und deshalb möchte ich euch diesen Weg vorschlagen. Er ist schwierig, ja sogar gefährlich und ich kann euch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, was geschehen wird« Die Fee lief durch den Kreis und betrachtet jeden der dort anwesend war. In ihrer größten Not hat die Göttin ihnen einen Gefährten geschickt, der ihnen helfen konnte. Leise fuhr sie fort. »Denn meines Wissens ist in der langen Zeit meines Daseins etwas Ähnliches nur ein- oder zweimal durchgeführt worden. Aber, das sei euch gesagt, er hat damals nicht zu dem gewünschten Erfolg geführt. Doch hier auf Avalon konzentriert sich eine große Macht.« Die Herrin von Avalon schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Sie glaubte zu ahnen, wovon die Fee sprach. »Es gibt die Möglichkeit, das Avalon, in dem ihr lebt, von der Welt der Menschen zu lösen... es genügend weit in Raum und Zeit zu verschieben, damit die Geschicke der Insel ihren eigenen Lauf nehmen. Aus der Sicht der Sterblichen wird es in die Nebel der Kraft eingehüllt sein, die nur jene durchdringen können, die gelernt haben, diese Kraft zu nutzen.« Ihr Blick richtete sich auf Caillean. »Verstehst du mich, Herrin von Avalon? Verstehst du was ich meine?« Als Caillean nickte, fuhr sie fort. »Bist du bereit, das Notwendige zu tun, um all jene zu retten, die du liebst?« »Ich bin bereit«, erwiderte die Hohepriesterin mit belegter Stimme. »So etwas kann nur gelingen, wenn die Kraft im Zyklus des Jahres ihrem Höhepunkt zustrebt. Doch wenn wir bis zur Sommersonnenwende warten, werden eure Feinde euch zuvorkommen. Ihr habt gerade Beltane gefeiert und eurer Ritual letzte Nacht hat große Kräfte beschworen« »Gut, dann werden wir es noch heute Nacht versuchen!«  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Schon wenige Stunden später waren die Priesterinnen und Druiden bereit. Es hatte ihnen Mut gemacht, dass Gawen wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Sianna hatte ihm alles erzählt und Gawen hatte sich entschlossen an dem Ritual teilzunehmen. Caillean und Sianna hatten heftig widersprochen, aber schließlich hatten sie nachgegeben. Nun standen die Hohepriesterin und Herrin von Avalon, die Tochter der Fee und die Fee selbst um den Altar. Sie alle waren um eine vierte Person angeordnet, die auf dem Altar lag. Wie ein Opfer... fuhr es Caillean durch den Kopf, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und verdrängte den schrecklichen Gedanken. Gawen, der Sohn der hundert Könige, der Jahreskönig, der Pendragon lag auf dem Altar, er war zwar erwacht, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Der Speer in seinem Rücken hatte es unmöglich gemacht, dass er seine Beine jemals wieder eigenständig bewegen können würde. Er war gelähmt, ... für immer. Sie alle wussten, er würde nicht mehr lange zu leben haben. Sianna hatte viel geweint, seit Marged es ihr mitgeteilt hatte und war jetzt nicht mehr fähig dazu, und das war auch gut, denn im Moment erschien es ihnen allen am wichtigsten ihre ganze Macht nur darauf zu konzentrieren Avalon zu schützen. Um diesen ersten Kreis hatten sich andere Priester und Priesterinnen aufgestellt. Sie waren in den besten Jahre und hatten nach Caillean, Sianna, der Fee und Ambios die meiste Erfahrung. Die jungen und unerfahreneren Diener der Göttin bildeten einen dritten Kreis, welcher sich um die Steine des Steinrings wand. Sie tanzen und versuchten trotz ihrer Bitterkeit, Trauer und Verwirrung die uralte Macht der Ringsteine zu beschwören. Außerhalb gab es noch einen letzten Kreis, dieser war ein Schutzkreis der Alten und Weisen. Kein Römer, selbst wenn er am Ufer des Sees gestanden hätte, wäre in der Lage gewesen auch nur ein Lichtlein auf dem Tor zu erkennen und das mystische Wirken der Priesterinnen und der Druiden von Avalon zu sehen. Der Mond beschien die ganze Insel, er stand für das Erscheinen der Göttin. Die Apfelbäume und die Wiesen glänzen in einem silbrigen Licht. Caillean erinnerte sich dunkel an ihre Zeit in Vernemeton, als sie zu allen heiligen Festen mit dem Erscheinen des Mondes die Hände zu einem Kreis geformt gen Himmel gehoben hatten. Sie blickte auf den See und sah wie sich die Sterne darin spiegelten. Es herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Alle warteten darauf das Caillean die Stimme erhob. Sie hatte einen alten Reim gewählt, mit dem Eilan, einmal an Beltane die Kräfte der Göttin beschworen hatte. Schon damals, wusste sie welch riesige Macht er besaß. Ihre Stimme war ungewöhnlich rein, als sie sich über Avalon und die sieben heiligen Inseln erhob. Sie wusste, in diesem Moment zu dieser Stunde war das ganze kleine Volk unterwegs war, um Holz zu sammeln oder zu essen, denn sie zeigt sich nicht gerne am Tag. Sie alle waren aufgeschreckt und für einen kurzen Atemzug lag ein aufgeregtes Murmeln in der Luft. Das kleine Volk war bereit sie zu unterstützen.  
  
Ich bin das Meer von Raum und Zeit, die Nacht von Allem und von Nichts. Ich bin der Leib, in dem sich vereinen die Kraft der Dunkelheit Und die des Lichts. Ich bin die ewige Ruhe und ewiges Vergehen, Das Nichts, aus dem alle Dinge entstehen. Ich bin die Allmutter des Universums, das fruchtbare Tal, in dem das Leben beginnt und endet jedes neue Mal...  
  
Die Druiden fielen mit ihren tiefen Stimmen in den Gesang ein. Leise begannen mit der nächsten Strophe auch die restlichen Priesterinnen zu singen und die letzte Reihe begann sich um die Steine zu winden. Ein mystisches und harmonisches Klingen erfüllte Caillean und erfasste sie. Dünne Dunstschleier zogen auf und Caillean überlies sich dem Gefühl das von ihr Besitz ergriff. Später versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, aber was damals mit ihr geschah war unbeschreiblich und die Menschen verfügten noch nicht über die Worte es zu erzählen, denn es ist etwas göttliches. Doch das Gefühl der Entspannung und der Sorglosigkeit weilten nur kurz. Plötzlich wurde sie so ruckartig nach unten gezogen, das sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Ein unsichtbarer Hacken hinter ihrem Bauchnabel zog sie auf den Grund zu. Mit einem Schlag war ihr klar was geschehen war, ihr Geist hatte sich vom Körper gelöst und die Druiden glaubten sie wären unter dem Druck des Rituals zusammengebrochen. »Macht weiter!«, schrie sie verzweifelt in die Nacht hinaus. Der Hacken hinter ihrem Nabel löst sich genauso schnell wieder wie er gekommen war. Die Hohepriesterin blickte nach unten, sie sah den Ring der Steine, von ihm ging ein überirdisches Stahlen aus, sie konnte die Adern der Kraft sehen, die durch das Gebilde aus Stein verliefen und sie sah , wie sie sich weit entfernt in Britannien mit anderen kreuzte. Eine Ader verlief über das Meer. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, die Mysterien seien an die menschlichen Grenzen gebunden? Die weiche Berührung einer warmen Hand, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, sie blickte zur Seite in das strahlende Gesicht der Fee. Ihre Rechte fand ebenfalls eine Hand, es war Sianna. Auch sie lächelte. Wir sind von allen irdischen Sorgen befreit. Auch eine Fee hat Sorgen... Warum hatte sie das gewundert? In ihrer Mitte erschien er. Caillean blickte zwar in das Gesicht Gawens, sah aber gleichzeitig auch hunderte andere Gesichter. Mal trug er die einfache Krone, des Alten Volks, mal die Toga eines Caesars, mal das Torque eines Hohepriesters aus dem versunkenen Atlantis, ganz aus Gold, mit geformten Gesichtern und goldenen Blumen im Haar. Auch er lächelte. Der Sohn der hundert Könige, wahrlich er ist der Auserwählte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, seine Stimme, war unerwartet rein. »SIE und ER, GOTT und GÖTTIN sprechen durch mich.« Sie nickten. »Ich bin der Wind der Zeit, der ewige Tag Ich bin der Weg, des Lebens Stab. Ich bin das Wort der Macht, die erste Glut. Durch mich entsteht Bewegung und aller Mut. Ich bin die Allmutter und der Allvater, die himmlischen Bahnen, Die Quelle der Kraft...« Caillean erkannte das Gesprochene, obgleich sie es noch nie gehört hatte. Es war die letzte Strophe, des Gedichts das Eilan an Beltane verwendetet hatte. Rhiannon hatte sie immer für sich behalten, bis sie starb. »Wahrlich, ihr hab viel Mut gezeigt und ohne das ihr es wisst habt ihr euch zur Quelle der Kraft begeben... Ihr verlangt viel, ihr wollte den Wind der Zeit ändern, damit Avalon nicht von ihm erfasst werden kann und dort ein eigener Wind wehen möge. ICH sehe euer Leid und deshalb will ICH es euch gewähren, DOCH«, eine eindrucksvolle Pause trat ein, »ich fordere ein Opfer. Ihr habt jemanden, der eurem Land den Frieden bringen soll. Ich schenkte ihm in der Stunde der Not das Leben. Er soll den Alten Glauben wieder an die Macht bringen und mich im ganzen Land verbreiten, seid ihr wirklich bereit, das aufzugeben, könnt ihr es ertragen? Ich frage euch wollt ihr die Verantwortung dafür tragen, wenn der wahre Glaube ausstirbt?« Wollten sie das? Caillean kam ins zweifeln, durfte man das Leben weniger über das Schicksal des Glaubens stellen. Sie ergriff das Wort. »Unser Glaube würde auch so ausgerottet, so besteht noch ein winziger Funke Hoffung, an den wir uns klammern, an den sie sich klammern«, die Herrin von Avalon blickte flüchtig nach unten, »Ja, wir nehmen es auf uns, denn der Glaube stirbt nie auf, er nimmt lediglich eine andere fremde Form an. Wir wissen: Alle Götter sind ein Gott und alle Göttinnen eine Göttin« Es herrschte Schweigen. »Weise hast du gesprochen.«, sie grübbelte »So sei es denn! Es ist vollbracht!«, rief sie schließlich feierlich, »Avalon ist der Welt der Menschen entrückt, sie ist von den Nebeln der Macht eingehüllt und jeder der sie sucht wird nur die Kirche der Christen auf ihrer kleinen Insel finden. Nur geweihte Priesterinnen und Priester soll es möglich sein die Nebel zu teilen und die Worte der Macht zu spreche. Seht, das sind sie.«, sie zeigte ihnen eine Steintafel. Caillean hatte solche Buchstaben und Worte noch nie gesehen und wusste trotzdem sofort, dass sie der vergessenen Sprache von Atlantis entsprangen. Sie wussten weder wie man sie aussprach, noch erinnerten sie sich später wie sie geschrieben wurden, aber sie hatten sie sich auf unbekannte Weise eingeprägt. »Hoffet, dass ihr richtig entschieden habt. Und denkt an euer Versprechen, das ihr mir mit eurer Einwilligung gegeben habt.«  
  
  
  
___________Kapitel 6___________  
  
Caillean erzählt...  
  
So war Avalon nun in die Nebel entrückt. Keiner hat seit damals mehr den Heiligen Boden Avalons geschändet. Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag nach der Nacht in der wir Avalon von der Welt der Menschen abtrennten. Ich schlug die Augen auf und befand mich im Ring der Steine. Man hatte mich und auch die Fee und ihre Tochter auf weiche Felle gelegt. Zunächst waren die Druiden besorgt, wir seien womöglich zu lange von unserem Körper getrennt gewesen, aber unser Geist konnte sich wieder mit dem Körper verbinden. Ich war nicht mehr die selbe seit der Begegnung mit der Göttin. Viele sagten mir an den Tagen danach, ich habe eine ungewöhnliche Ausstrahlung. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich auch so, meine Sinne waren geschärft, wie noch nie zuvor und ich konnte Dinge wahrnehmen, die anderen verborgen waren. So war es auch nach dem Erwachen. Ich schaute mich um und erinnere mich noch genau, dass ich viele traurige Gesichter sah. Hatte es doch nicht geklappt? Dachte ich zunächst, doch dann wurde mir klar, weshalb sie trauerten. Das Opfer... Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen und als ich sie wieder öffnete blickte ich in das Gesicht Gawens. Wie kann das sein? Er ist für immer gelähmt... Fuhr es mir damals durch den Kopf. Ein seltsames Flimmern umgab ihn und sein Gesicht war nicht von Sorge noch Schmerz gezeichnet. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich begriff; Gawen war nicht mehr unter den Lebenden, er war das Opfer, das die Göttin wünschte. Während sie durch ihn sprach, wurde das Band seines Geistes zum Körper getrennt. »Warum...?«, flüsterte ich, »Warum hat SIE dich als ihr Opfer erwählt? Warum nicht jemanden anderen? Du warst die Hoffnung Avalons. Du hattest das Vertrauen des Alten Volks und...«, ich konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Normalerweise besaß ich als Hohepriesterin die Fähigkeit Gefühle zu unterdrücken, doch ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir Tränen über die Wangen kullerten. »Die Göttin nennt niemals die Gründe für ihr Handeln.«, Gawens Stimme war wieder von der selben überirdischen Reinheit, wie ich es bei dem Ritual erlebt hatte, »Weine nicht, Caillean, wir werden uns alle wieder sehen. Irgendwann in einer anderen Zeit in einem anderen Leben.« »Ja...« Mehr brachte ich nicht hervor. Er strich mir sanft mit der Hand über die Wange, um meine Tränen zu trocknen. Wir blickten uns tief in die Augen und für einen Moment flackerte darin eine tröstende Vision auf. Sie würden sich wiedersehen... Ich wollte mich noch von ihm verabschieden, aber als mein Blick wieder klarer wurde, sah ich das er verschwunden war. Er hatte die Erde nun ganz und gar verlassen, aber er würde zurückkehren, soviel war sicher. Statt Gawen sah mir ein Junge in die Augen. Er war neu, ich versuchte mich an seinen Namen zu erinnern. Aber vergeblich. »Bist du die Herrin vom See?«, fragt er mit heller klarer Stimme. Er würde ein guter Barde werden. Ich nickte. »Du sollst dringend zum Ufer kommen.«, fuhr der Junge fort. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie als einzige noch auf dem Boden lag. Sianna und die Fee waren verschwunden. Ich erhob mich. Lysanda kam herbei geeilt und wollte mir meinen Schleier bringen, doch ich lehnte ab. Sie stellte das nicht in Frage. Als ich am Ufer war erschrak ich zunächst. Nichts... schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Nichts hat sich geändert, es ist nichts geschehen, keine Nebel... Viele Priester und Priesterinnen hatten sich hier versammelt. Würdevoll schritt ich auf das Ufer zu. Was sollte ich ihnen denn sagen? Ich war am verzweifeln, als plötzlich unbemerkt die Fee an meiner Seite erschien. »Du kannst jetzt die Nebel rufen«, flüsterte sie mir zu, »Du erinnerst dich doch noch an die Worte der Macht« Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht waren nur noch verschwommen in meiner Erinnerung. Die Worte der Macht. Ich wusste, ich hatte versucht sie mir einzuprägen, aber ich erinnerte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran. Als hätte sie meinen Gedanken hören können, wovon ich mittlerweile überzeugt bin, zog die Fee ein kleines Täfelchen aus Gold hervor, auf dem die selben Zeichen eingeritzt waren, die ich letzte Nacht gesehen hatte. Mit einem Schlag war die Erinnerung wieder klar. Selbstbewusst ging ich an Ambios vorbei, der auf einer provisorischen Liege lag und das Geschehen verfolgte. Schweigend hob ich die Arme, wie ich es immer bei den Ritualen tat, um mit dem Mond die Göttin zu begrüßen. Ich schloss die Augen und mein Blick richtete sich nach innen. Ein harmonischer heller Klang von überirdischer Art erfüllte mich, gleichzeitig drehte sich mein Magen um, er rebellierte gegen das was mit meinen Körper geschah, doch ich hatte gelernt, meinen Körper zu kontrollieren, sodass er nicht mich kontrollierte. Mit Wehmut dachte ich daran, wie es mir wohl danach gehen würde, wenn der Magen sein Recht forderte. Ich wusste aber, dass ich mich konzentrieren musste und verbannte alle Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. In diesem Moment spürte ich ein Bitzeln im Rücken, das sich über die Wirbelsäule bis in den Nacken hinauf arbeitete. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen die Worte der Macht zu sprechen. Ich senkte die Arme in weitem Bogen hinab. Die ganzen Kräfte, die ich beschworen hatte entlud sich mit einem Mal. Obwohl ich die Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte, verriet mir mein Inneres Auge was um mich herum geschah. Nebel ballten sich, verteilen sich um die Insel und senkten sich, wie ein schützender Mantel über Avalon hernieder. Mir wurde schwindelig und meine Beine gaben nach. Ich merkte das ich rückwärts fiel, aber jemand war dort um mich aufzufangen. Auch gegen die Revolte meines Magens konnte ich nichts mehr tun. Ich erbrach mich zweimal. Dann erschien die Fee wieder an meiner Seite. Sie legte mir den Arm um die Schultern und die Schmerzen vergingen. »Von Mal zu Mal wird es einfacher werden, bis es schließlich Gewohnheit ist.«, sagte die Fee und war dann wieder verschwunden. Sie hatte das Täfelchen zurückgelassen, damit die Priesterinnen die Worte der Macht ebenfalls lernen konnten, um die Nebel zu rufen und zu teilen.  
  
Die Fee hatte Recht behalten. Bald war es wesentlich einfach, zwischen durch die Nebel zur reisen. Am folgenden Tag fanden wir mehrere Römerleichen an den Ufern der Insel. Das kleine Volk berichtete uns, dass sie stundenlang auf dem See umhergeirrt seien, Avalon zu suchen, doch sie fanden nur Glastonbury, die Insel der Mönche. Auch in dieser Hinsicht hatte die Fee Recht behalten. Einige von diesen Römern hatten sich wohl in den Nebeln verirrt und den Weg zurück nicht mehr gefunden. Ich bin überzeugt einige sind im Feenland gestrandet. Doch wir werden es nie erfahren.  
  
Die Jahre vergingen von Beltane bis Samhain und von Samhain bis Beltane. Römische Herrscher kamen und gingen, die Dunkelheit unzähliger Winter legte sich über den Wald der Welt und viele Jahre lang wusste niemand mehr um Inis Vitrin, die Heilige Insel, die man Avalon nannte...  
  
  
  
___________Epilog___________  
  
»Nun warten wir, geschützt durch die Nebel, bis unsere Zeit gekommen ist...«, beendete Viviane ihre Geschichte. Zwei Mädchen waren eingenickt, nur eins, sie kannte sie gut, war noch wach und hatte die ganze Zeit über an ihren Lippen gehangen. »Morgaine, sag ihnen sie sollen aufstehen und ins Haus der Jungfrau. Begib dich selbst auch dort hin. Gute Nacht« Viviane saß nun alleine in ihrem gemütlichen Sessel. Sie wärmte sich die Hände am Feuer. Avalon darf nicht in den Nebeln versinken... Schon oft hatte sie sich über das Schicksal Avalons Gedanken gemacht, sie befragte die Göttin, doch sie blieb stets stumm. Waren es die Christen, die ihre Religion verdrängten. Was können wir nur tun? Noch eine ganze Weile blieb sie dort sitzen, bis sie plötzlich jemanden spielen hört. Es war eine getragene traurige Melodie, die von einer Harfe gespielt wurde. Die Hohepriesterin erhob sich, die Töne erfüllten sie. Viviane trat aus der Tür ihres Hauses und blickte über die Wiese bis zum Tor hinauf. Dann sah sie ihn, es war Taliesin, er saß im nassen Gras, an einen Apfelbaum gelehnt. Sie schritt hinauf. Die Haare des Merlins glänzten in der Sonne und Viviane erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn vor vielen Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Auch damals konnte sie nicht direkt ausmachen, ob seine Haare blond oder grauweiß waren. Für eine Weile stand Viviane schweigend neben ihm, er bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen. Wann habe ich das letzte Mal so auf dem feuchten Boden gesessen? Unbekümmert ließ sie ihren Kopf auf die Schulter Taliesins fallen. Gemeinsam genossen sie die untergehende Sonne. Hätte sie jemand so gesehen, wären sie wahrscheinlich offiziell vom Orden der Druiden hingerichtet worden. Doch die Hohepriesterin hatte einen Schutzkreis um sie beide gezogen und niemand konnte sie beobachten.  
  
Das Schicksal der Heiligen Insel lag nun in ihrer Hand...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quellen: Die Herrin von Avalon, Marion Zimmer Bradley / Die Nebel von Avalon, Marion Zimmer Bradley / Die Wälder von Albion, Marion Zimmer Bradley 


End file.
